


brother - mike and ike

by daveyspetsnake



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveyspetsnake/pseuds/daveyspetsnake
Summary: mike and ike always had each other. until they didn't.





	brother - mike and ike

Ike knew one thing for certain. That was that he could always count on Mike. Always.  
When their father died and their mother left them on the doorstep of an orphanage, they were there for one another. When Ike was taken to the refuge, Mike helped break him out. When the newsies went on strike, they made sure neither one of them was hurt.  
They were always there for each other. Until they weren't.   
//  
Ike was sitting on his bunk, reading a book Race had stolen when he heard it. Jack walked up and knocked gently on the bed.  
"Ike," Jack whispered. His voice was tired and strained.   
Ike placed the bit of paper he was using as a book mark in the pages and closed the book. "Yeah?" he swung his legs over the side. He rose his eyebrows at Jack.  
"I have something to tell you," his words shook slightly. "Well, it might be easier if you came outside."  
Ike jumped off of the bed, anxious to know what was going on. He followed the taller boy through the messy lodging house.   
All the while, Jack had kept his somber expression. This worried Ike. Jack didn't often let the others see his pain.   
"Jack," Ike nudged him in the side as they walked into the blinding sun. "Jack, what's goin' on?"  
Then, Ike's eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw him. His hair and face was almost identical to Ike's. So was his body, except this boy's side was a bloody, red mess.  
Ike's eyes widened in fear as he dropped to his twin's side.   
"Jackie," Mike groaned, "I told you not to bring him out."  
Jack shrugged.   
"Mike," Ike rubbed his wet face, "Mikey, you- you're gonna be okay, right? Right?!" Ike's face twisted into a horrendous look of pain as he shouted. Mike was silent, trying to catch his breath.  
Finally, Mike spoke, "Ikey, I'm- I'm not gonna be- gonna be okay. But you will be, okay? I'm no- not gonna make it, but you're- but you're gonna be- be fine, m'kay?"  
"Mike, you can't die!" Ike's tears splashed on his dying twin's face. "You're my best -my best friend,I can't lose you."  
"Huh," Mike closed his eyes, "Love you, Ikey see you la-"  
His body went still, his mouth still open in a half smile. Ike stumbled to his feet, desperate to get far away from Mike. He ran, blindly racing somewhere, anywhere but there.   
Without realizing it, Ike had reached Central Park, a place where he would often come with Mike.   
He screamed, running his hands through his tangled hair, "It's all my fault!"  
I know he's absent minded. Ike thought, I know he never checks where he's going. He probably got hit crossing the road, and it's all my fault. I should have been there with him.  
Ike fell to the ground, his face in his hands, back slumped against a tree. Then, he sobbed.   
Your fault, yours! All your fault! Voices seemed to scream at him. He's dead, and it's all your fault.  
The tree supported Ike's back as he sat and cried, until he had no tears left and he finally fell asleep.  
//  
Ike woke. He was no longer surrounded by green and blue sky. He assumed he had been carried back to the lodging house by another newsie.   
"Hey," a soft voice called from below. From Mike's bed. A hot flash of anger shot through the Ike.  
"Get Out," he croaked. "Get out of his bed."  
A head popped up from what was formerly Mike's bed. "It's okay, Ike, it's just me." It was Finch.  
"I said," Ike's voice shook from rage, "Get out."  
"Sorry," Finch said quietly. "I just thought you might want some company."  
"Get off of his bed!"  
Finch nodded, and walked away, fingering his slingshot.   
"Wait, Finch," Ike rubbed his head.   
Finch turned, "Yeah?"  
Ike licked his lips. "What- what happened?" he asked.  
"He got hit, crossing the street," the red headed boy answered.  
"Right," Ike muttered. "Because of me. Because I'm a horrible brother and a horrible friend. And now he's dead. Because of me."  
Ike turned over and went back to sleep. He didn't wake up for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i'm posting on here yeet. be sure to check out my tumblr @daveys-pet-snake for more content like this.


End file.
